New York Melodies
by AccioKlainers
Summary: Kurt is expecting Blaine over to NY for Spring Break and is pleasantly surprised.


"I can't wait to see you."

Kurt Hummel smiled into the small webcam, his eyes crinkling like they do whenever Blaine did something cute. The curly haired boy on the computer screen was grinning like a puppy dog, his fingers running over the strings of his guitar. His eyes sparkled, even through the crappy computer screen.

"I know," Kurt laughed happily, "I've missed you."

Blaine gave a content sigh, relieved to actually be able to see his boyfriend again. Spring break had been anticipated by both the two boys, and it was finally here. Kurt was still reeling from when Blaine had told him his dad finally caved.

"Hey, uh, I gotta go. I've got a plane to catch," Blaine laughed, Kurt catching an edge of secretism behind it, then blew Kurt a kiss before logging off.

Kurt leaned back in his desk chair in the apartment he's sharing with Rachel. After months of being in New York away from his dad, Finn, and of course Blaine, he's coming. He's actually coming. Kurt couldn't restrain the goofy smile that spread over his lips. He leapt from his chair and walked over to the window of his apartment, throwing it open, and leaning out into the breeze. The hustle and bustle below was comforting to him and he leaned on his hand. For a moment, it sounded as if someone was tuning a guitar... then chords. And finally, a voice.

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

Kurt's eyes widened and he stared down at the sidewalk, where the curly haired boy with gleaming eyes and a smile to die for strummed his guitar and sang the lyrics up toward his window.

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

Kurt beamed at Blaine, and stood listening to his voice float toward him. People were gathering on the street, some with sweet looks, others with eyebrows raised. But Kurt's eyes were only on his boyfriend and his endearing suprise.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

Without another thought, Kurt left the window, the words still audible as he raced out of the apartment and down the steps to the first floor.

_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

Kurt pushed the door open and padded out into the sidewalk. Rachel smiled at him where she stood with the crowd, her cell phone out and video taping. It took all his strength not to run up to him, push his guitar out of the way, and wrap his arms around his neck.

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_and we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

Blaine slowly walked closer to Kurt, his lips pursed as he sang, and Kurt knew he was itching to grab his faced and kiss him, too.

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school _

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me._

Blaine quickly took his guitar off as Kurt ran into his arms, burying his face into his neck. Kurt's lips curled into a smile as Blaine's familiar scent invaded his nose, and he hugged him tighter to his body. Distinctly, he heard a few "aww"s from the crowd that was slowly leaving. Kurt pulled his face away from the younger boy and looked into his eyes.

"Hi," he smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Hey," Blaine chuckled, then pushed his lips into Kurt's own.

The kiss was everything Kurt had missed. The tenderness of their casual pecks, the eagerness of their first, and the passion that seeped into each, this time stronger than ever.

"I've missed you," Kurt said breathlessly.

"I know," Blaine told him, his hands brushing his cheek gently, "I have, too."

And their lips met again as the cars honked behind them, people bustled around them, and Rachel slowly skipped up to their apartment, a pleased smile upon her face.


End file.
